


П.С. Версия 2020

by NikMac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, воскрешение, день рождения, новый шанс на новую жизнь
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: Когда очень хочется закрыть гештальт и в очередной раз подарить хорошую и счастливую жизнь Северусу Снейпу.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	П.С. Версия 2020

Он умер в тридцать восемь. Начало мая, холод, грязь.

Смерть оказалась малоприятной. Если бы он мог выбирать, то предпочёл что полегче, покрасивее укуса гигантской змеи. С другой стороны, утонуть (и потом плавать где-то разбухшим трупом) или поцеловаться с дементором (и бродить куском мяса без души) понравилось бы много меньше. А так всего лишь истёк кровью. Болело, правда. Зато успел выполнить долг — судьба. Всё в последний момент. И, как всегда, всё вроде бы умно, предусмотрительно, расчётливо, а в итоге — катастрофически, преступно, а то и вовсе нелепо и смешно.

Своё нынешнее состояние Северус относил к смешной нелепости. Причина, как обычно — Поттер.

Да, он остался из-за мальчишки. Поттер мог что-то не так понять, за ним требовалось присмотреть, перепоручить такую задачу он никому не мог, да и кому доверить такое. В итоге стал тем, кем стал, и помощь его не пригодилась. Поттер всё сделал неправильно, но справился, как и всегда, а Северус отверг возможное будущее собственной души без капли пользы для себя и мира.

Он помнил ту минуту, когда, убедившись, что Поттер победил, что ему ничто и никто больше не угрожает, вернулся к собственному телу. Жалкое зрелище, наижалчайшее, эта восковая кожа и закатившиеся глаза. Запах крови — ладно. Но вот мочи... Процесс естественный — какая уже разница для мертвеца, но заставил бы его, живого, покрыться бурыми пятнами стыда, чего в нынешнем состоянии он сделать никак не мог. Призраки не краснеют, они только корчатся от унижения и, бессильные, умирают от желания всё исправить, но смерть игнорирует их существование.

Попытки влезть в тело, реанимировать его или умереть с ним оказались неудачными. Многовато времени прошло, его поезд давно ушёл. 

Позже Северус, бывало, вспоминал ту минуту крайнего отчаяния и стыда, когда стоял над своим жалким изломанным телом и проклинал собственный дурной характер, привычку доводить дело до конца, судьбу-мерзавку, Поттера. Целую минуту или больше он чувствовал себя омерзительней и беспомощней флоббер-червя, потом послышались чьи-то голоса. Его, что удивительно, искали, кто-то о нём вспомнил, вот уж да. Он рыдал над своим жалким телом, проливая призрачные слёзы, выл, как оборотень на луну, ныл и жаловался, будто нытьё могло его спасти — и тут чей-то голос. Как пощёчина. Как удар в живот. Привёл в чувство.

Он не думал — сделал. Вызвал домовика, приказал унести тело в замок. И сам скрылся за ним следом. Так никогда и не узнал, кто там бродил на месте его бесславной гибели.

О призраках написано не то чтобы мало. Материала хватало, даже открытого для школьников, да и в Запретной секции — сколько угодно. Северус мог остаться в Хогвартсе на вечность, неприкаянной тенью бродить по лестницам, пугать детишек, даже учить, убивая неубиваемое время. Он не нуждался в пище, отдыхе, сексе, мог стать вторым Биннсом. 

От одной мысли подкатило к горлу, стало тошно, горько — пусть и физически для призрака такое невозможно.

С Биннсом они были не то что друзья, это сложно, когда собеседник настолько далёк от жизни. Но разговаривали, обсуждали разное, в том числе философские вопросы. И Северус помнил, на подкорку въелось: «Страшней всего скука. Я бы всё отдал, чтобы умереть, но уже не помню, как жить. Своё время важно даже для смерти, его нельзя упустить». Биннс ещё много чего говорил, но гоблинские войны — не та тема, которая могла заинтересовать родившегося в шестидесятом году двадцатого века, не пятнадцатого и не двенадцатого, Мерлин мой. 

Ему следовало, не дожидаясь окаменения призрачного сердца и окончательного истощения магии, оборвать нить, которая его удерживала, и уйти в другой — лучший — мир. Поттер исполнил пророчество, всё свершилось, Северуса в нынешнем мире и столь плачевном состоянии ничего не держало — не получилось ничего. Он пробовал много раз с тем же результатом: оставался не жить. 

Его покои стояли запечатанными, тело оставалось таким, каким и было в день смерти, под чарами стазиса, прочитанные книги и свитки о призраках уже составляли гору — и ничего.

Переход в другой мир открывался один раз, когда смерть забирала душу. От этой возможности Северус сам отказался. Невосполнимая потеря — хотя, учитывая его жизнь, предложенный ему для новой жизни мир мог оказаться адом. Так что в итоге он оставил мысли о других мирах, закрыл в них несуществующую дверь, приказал себе забыть и стать собой, то есть прагматичным. Слизеринец даже в смерти обязан быть собой.

Оставалось рассчитывать только на перерождение в нынешнем мире. Но его обязательное условие — повторение и закрепление ранее пройденного материала. Одиночество, отверженность, служение двум господам, предательство, причём многократное, потеря близкого человека, который его близким, будем честны, не считал, несчастная бессмысленная жизнь и столь же нелепая смерть — с таким багажом проблем на что ему рассчитывать? Верно — на новый ад, в котором он вновь будет нелеп, смешон, в принятии важных решений попросту ужасен, использован и сломан в итоге. Логичным будет предположить бесконечную цепь перерождений в аду, без памяти, знаний и надежды. Кто поручится, что в новой жизни ему когда-нибудь попадутся в руки правильные книги, что он узнает правду об устройстве мира и сможет её использовать для скачка наверх? Именно что никто. Такое перерождение — не выход из его затруднительного положения.

Он потратил немало бесконечного и ничего не стоящего времени, чтобы решить проблему: вернуться в жизнь не младенцем, а взрослым, с багажом накопленных знаний, магией, памятью, способным открыть для себя дверь в другую жизнь, не повторение пройденной, а настоящее новое приключение. Нынешний мир ему поднадоел, Северус бы предпочёл поскорей уйти в другой. 

Возродиться, чтобы умереть — достойная размышлений задача. Он решал её как привык: тщательно фиксировал все приходящие в голову мысли, ход экспериментов, варку зелий, испытания. Монография заняла несколько томов, заполненных не таким аккуратным, как его собственный, но вполне приемлемым почерком. Самопишущее перо, как выяснилось, лучший друг призрака. Он бесконечно гордился процессом и результатом изысканий, создавал лучший свой, величайший труд. Ничто не могло пойти не так. В теории, разумеется.

Варить зелье с помощью домовиков — не лучший выбор, но оно выглядело точь-в-точь как надо. Нанесённое на его собственное законсервированное, как сардина в банке, тело, привело к предсказанному результату: все раны затянулись, оставив после себя тонкие следы, восковая бледность ушла, грудь дрогнула, сердце забилось, первый вздох оказался жутким хрипом, но остальные — вполне обычными. Сосуд его души, пока без содержимого, выглядел не мёртвым, а как будто спящим. Готовился его принять.

Возможно, следовало, пока была возможность, что-нибудь исправить, нос, к примеру, или зубы. Удивительно глупые мысли, Северус даже устыдился.

Под его руководством домовик нарисовал пентаграмму на полу, переместил кажущееся спящим тело в центр, остальное Северус сделал сам. Когда он вошёл-влетел в центр звезды, вспыхнули огни, всё засияло... замок, кажется, тряхнуло, а затем его втянуло в тело, именно так, как и должно было произойти.

Он всё рассчитал. Обо всём подумал. Ничто не могло пойти не так. Ничто.

*

— Разумный человек, профессор, подумал бы о том, что долго находящееся без движения тело окажется ослабленным.

Северус закатил глаза. К сожалению, это единственное, что оказалось в его власти. Даже лицевые мышцы ему не подчинялись. Сосуд его души, к огромнейшему разочарованию, оказался ещё и оковами, бессмысленно тянущими её к земле в буквальном смысле слова. Будучи призраком, он привык парить, проходить сквозь стены, мыслить молниеносно и до крайности эффективно. Став вновь человеком, он превратился в беспомощного инвалида, не способного даже руку поднять, даже рот открыть и позвать на помощь или прогнать выскочку, посмевшую насмехаться над ним. Ведьма издевалась над ним, а он — пока — ничего не мог с ней сделать, даже проклясть. Истощение затронуло не только лишившееся всякой подвижности тело, но и магические силы.

— Вам очень повезло, сэр, что директор находился в замке и спас вас от вас же, вашего вопиющего пренебрежения собственной безопасностью.

Тело подчинялось плохо. К примеру, сейчас Северус отчётливо чувствовал, как к лицу приливает кровь. Он бы не хотел показывать, как его задевают услышанные речи, но не мог ничего с этим поделать. Кроме того, желудок причинял неимоверную боль и издавал непристойные звуки.

— Вам пока есть нельзя. Питательные зелья поддержат ваше тело, пока мы будем искать решение, как поднять вас на ноги.

Он не нуждался в их решениях! Он был в состоянии всё решить сам. Только голова кружилась и болела, кажется, потому что кровь лишилась всей глюкозы и ничем не могла помочь оголодавшему мозгу и... э-э... оголодавшему всему.

— Вы чуть не убили себя! Вы могли умереть в одиночестве своих покоев! Хорошо, что директор присматривал за вами.

Северус вновь закатил глаза. Если бы его язык не напоминал сейчас ежа, то он бы высказался, ох, как бы он высказался. Ведь умереть и было его целью. От голода и жажды, правда, он бы умирать не выбрал, если бы имел возможность выбирать.

— Какая потеря это была бы для всего магического мира! Ваш эксперимент, ваша монография — блистательны.

Ещё бы.

— Величайшее достижение. Прорыв в магических искусствах!

О.

— Победитель смерти. Так вас называет сегодняшний «Пророк».

Северус прикрыл глаза и заурчал бы, будто книззл, если бы к похвалам не присоединился другой голос. Знакомый и незнакомый одновременно. Необычайно раздражающий и при этом произносящие те слова, которые Северус давным-давно, всю жизнь хотел, нет, страстно мечтал услышать:

— Ваши достижения, сэр, заслуживают высочайшей награды. Орден Мерлина первой степени. Визенгамот принял решение единогласно.

Судя по звучанию голоса, шуму шагов и одежды, вошедший приблизился, но, не имея сил даже повернуть голову, Северус его не видел. Желание собственными глазами убедиться, что подозрения ошибочны, росло с каждым мгновением. Стало даже сильнее стремления почесать нос, с которым ему приходилось бороться, усмиряя ум, все эти тягостные дни в больнице. 

Тем временем целительница говорила:

— Директор, какая радость! Больной пришёл в себя и с нетерпением ждёт возможности поблагодарить вас за спасение жизни!

Какая глупость!

К удивлению Северуса, не только он так думал.

— Поверю в это, только когда услышу слова благодарности из уст профессора Снейпа... Держите. Это зелье мне дали в Мунго. Оно немедленно поднимет его на ноги. 

Если бы Северуса спросили, он бы непременно отказался проводить на себе, воскресшем, смертельно опасный эксперимент. Разве он мог доверять каким-то бездарям из Мунго? Но сверхзаботливая целительница влила содержимое двух флаконов в гортань Северуса насильно. Могла убить! Убила! А ведь он, воодушевлённый новым званием — Победитель смерти звучало куда приятнее Пожирателя её же, — решил ещё немножечко пожить. Другой мир мог немного подождать, пока он этим насладится. Погибнуть... так нелепо... Что за судьба!

Когда вдруг вернулись силы, подвижность, когда он смог пошевелиться и даже сесть, внутри, наравне с радостью, крутилось недовольство. Зная шарлатанов из Мунго, он мог не пережить их жалкие попытки лечить кого-либо, даже не проведя осмотр. Ему невероятно повезло. Хотя не стоило забывать, что всё ещё возможно. Побочные эффекты...

...имели место быть.

Он проморгался. Потёр глаза. Зажмурился и ещё раз присмотрелся.

Поттер, Гарри Поттер, только не восемнадцатилетний мальчик, а мужчина лет сорока, с посеребрёнными временем висками, столь же прекрасными, как в юности, зелёными глазами, видимо, привычными смеяться и потому окружёнными лучиками морщин, со ставшими шире плечами и, да, весьма представительным видом, в прекрасной мантии, прям разодетый, и даже обувь из драконьей кожи, сидел напротив в удобном мягком кресле. Слишком Поттер, чтобы быть кем-то другим!

— Директор...

— Да.

Но это был вопрос!

— Директор... Поттер?

— Да. Счастлив видеть вас живым и в добром здравии, профессор.

Северус потеребил пальцами длинный крючковатый нос, потёр худую шею со следами заживших ран, доставшихся в наследство из прошлой жизни. Голова работала как-то странно: невыносимо медленно, как сыплющий с неба за высокими окнами пушистый снег. 

— Какой сегодня день?

— Девятое января. День Тора.

— А год? 

— Две тысячи двадцатый от Рождества Христова.

Двадцать с лишком лет.

Северус внимательно посмотрел на свои руки. Ни дня старее, чем он их помнил. Взял зеркало с тумбочки — лицо всё то же, бледное, исхудалое, с провалами блестящих чёрных глаз. Перевёл взгляд на Поттера — ровесника, если не говорить о том, что Гарри определённо выглядел намного лучше даже восемнадцатилетней версии себя.

— С днём рождения, кстати. Здоровья вам и многих лет.

В отличие от невоспитанного, невыдержанного, не умеющего себя вести мальчишки, этот Поттер, улучшенный годами опыта и власти, выглядел опаснейшим врагом. 

— Буду премного благодарен, — сказал Северус, — если подадите мне сегодняшний «Пророк».

«Победитель смерти» красовалось на передовице, но Северуса больше интересовала дата: девятое января две тысячи двадцатого. Поттер не лгал. Когда-то не умел лгать и за минувшие десятилетия, видимо, так и не выучился.

— Так вы директорствуете здесь? — спросил Северус, по диагонали проглядывая хвалебную статью.

— Не слишком долго. Пару лет.

Значит, Северус не покидал покоев пару лет, а может быть, и дольше, и этого даже не заметил. Да для него, увлечённого стремлением исправить допущенную ошибку и толком умереть, двадцать лет пролетели как две недели. Ну, пара месяцев, не больше.

— А вы здесь всё ещё профессор, — заметил директор Поттер.

— С чего бы? Я, получается, вечность не преподаю.

— Ну. Если вы согласны, что всё ещё профессор, то можно считать, что, трудясь над монографией и проводя эксперименты по воскрешению мёртвых и оживлению призраков, вы находились в оплачиваемом академическом отпуске. За эти годы вы достигли больших успехов как в магических искусствах, так и накопили немало средств, не тратя ни кната из профессорского оклада, который не выплачивался вам с мая девяносто восьмого — какая непростительная оплошность, но школа её незамедлительно исправит. И вы, профессор, станете не богачом, но магом со средствами и респектабельной работой в лучшей европейской школе чародейства и волшебства.

Поттер не скупился. И слава — вон мигающий заголовками «Пророк», и обещание денег, и работы. И всё это, Северус мог бы поклясться, благодаря усилиям Поттера, его одного. Иначе в больничном крыле Хогвартса присутствовали бы и другие, но кроме неизвестной целительницы и директора, ну надо же, Поттера к воскресшему из мёртвых никто в гости не зашёл.

— С чего бы такая щедрость? Мне казалось, у нас несколько другие отношения и мнения друг о друге. — Бесплатный сыр, известно, в мышеловке, а Северус считал себя поумнее мыши.

Поттер улыбнулся. Будто едкий тон был ему приятен.

— Мне уже не восемнадцать лет. Собственные болезненные ошибки делают людей терпимее к ошибкам других. А знание жизни позволяет оценить, какой тяжкий путь у искупления, и найти и точки соприкосновения, и веские причины уважать... Вы не знаете меня, а только мальчика из прошлого. И я прошу дать мне шанс стать для вас кем-то другим.

— Начальником?

— Может, лучше другом?

Поттер подождал, но Северус не дал ответа.

— Подумайте над этим, профессор Снейп. Судьба дала вам второй шанс. Вернее, вы заставили её вам его дать. Вы вольны уйти и делать со своей новой жизнью что угодно. И вы вольны остаться здесь, в Хогвартсе, и заниматься любимым делом, будь то исследования, или преподавание, да что угодно. Я буду рад, если вы останетесь. Со всем уважением к вам.

Он уже подошёл к двери, когда Северус крикнул:

— Подождите!

Поттер вернулся.

— Прежде я был жесток к вам. Я сожалею и прошу меня простить, — слова, которые Северус даже не представлял, что когда-нибудь скажет Поттеру в лицо.

— А я был жесток к вам, — ответил Поттер. — Давайте забудем о допущенных нами ошибках. Вы посмотрите, день-то какой...

Северус вдохнул прохладный свежий воздух. За окнами было белым-бело. Ровно стучало сердце. Хотелось есть. Поттер подал ему руку, и Северус встал, сделал несколько шагов по каменному полу, холодящему ступни. Дрожь, холод, сквозняки, боль в мышцах, спёртое от волнения дыхание. 

Хотелось жить.

Две тысячи двадцатый. Кто б мог подумать. Он снова жил!

**Author's Note:**

> 9 января - день рождения Снейпа.   
> Этим фанфиком хочу поблагодарить за всё хорошее, доброе, замечательное, подаренное ГП-фандомом, книгами и фильмами, тысячами прочитанных фанфиков и тысячами написанных и переведенных мною страниц.   
> Закрываю гештальт, переписывая вновь то самое "он уполз", и дарю новую жизнь Северусу Снейпу. Когда-то, 12 лет назад, о Мерлин, я начала писать благодаря тому, что Дж.К. Роулинг убила Снейпа. Её творчество и творчество множества фанатов подарили мне новую, более счастливую и наполненную жизнь. Все персонажи и мир чародейства и волшебства принадлежат Дж.К. Роулинг, спасибо ей. Спасибо всем, кто не был равнодушен.


End file.
